Noël chez les X
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Parce que même les X ont le droit de fêter noël tient ! enfin, noël à ma manière xD EDIT : Pairing hideXYoshiki and PataXHeath
1. Un arbre dans le studio

Titre: **Noël chez les X : Partie 1 → Un arbre dans le studio **

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient, encore moins les X =)

Pairing : Il n'y en a pas dans cette partie de la série d'OS.

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, c'est noël alors les X aussi ont bien le droit de le fêter XD. Cette « mini fiction » est divisé en trois OS. La première donc, celle ci, puis deux autres qui suivront. Dans celle ci on se trouve environ une semaine avant noël, vous aurez le reste le jour J, en espérant que ça vous plaise (même si celle ci est toute mini x) ). Bonne Lecture !

**Noël chez les X**

Dans le studio des X, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Ça aurait pourtant du, mais il y avait eu un changement de programme. Même si ça avait fait râler leur leader au début, il était finalement l'un des plus emballés. C'était donc en ce jour, comme n'importe qu'elle mère l'aurait fait pour ses enfants, que hide venait de ramener… un sapin ! Oui, étrange... Pourquoi mettre un arbre de noël dans un studio ? Le seul argument que le guitariste avait donné était « c'est triste Noël sans sapin », alors forcément c'était de taille. Ça n'était pas contestable, et de toute manière notre cher Yoshiki ne pouvait résister aux yeux suppliants et enfantins de hide. Il avait céder, et l'arbre venait d'élire domicile entre la batterie et les quelques guitares. Ça rendait la pièce on ne peut plus chaleureuse, mais… il manquait quelque chose. Le guitariste avait cependant pensé à tout. Il était retourné dans sa voiture et venait de revenir avec multitude de paquets dans les mains.

_Oh non, hide, épargne-nous ça !_ s'écria le leader

_Mais personne ne proteste ici voyons !_

Et toc, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi rabat joie. C'était fatiguant à force. Enfin, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps puisqu'il protestait juste pour la forme. Au fond, il était aussi excité que eux tous ici.

_Allez les enfants, au boulot ! On a un sapin à décorer !_

Les trois autres, qui jusqu'ici s'étaient tus, se manifestaient enfin. Heath se jeta sur les paquets, Pata aussi, mais plus doucement. Et Toshi vint remercier hide d'avoir prit cette initiative. Yoshiki fit mine de bouder, jusqu'à ce que le guitariste vienne à sa rencontre.

_Déride-toi mon petit Yosh', c'est noël !_

A la simple évocation de ce mot, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du batteur. Comme prévu, il alla rejoindre les autres qui avaient le nez fourrés dans les divers sacs. hide les observa d'un air attendrit. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme on aurait put s'en douter, les choses avaient pris une tournure pour le moins amusante. Tel une maman, hide prenait plaisir à voir tout ce petit monde se détendre. Il avait vraiment eu l'idée du siècle ! De plus, la scène qui s'offrait à lui ne pouvait que lui réchauffer le cœur. Heath n'avait visiblement pas compris que c'était le sapin qu'il fallait décorer et pas ce pauvre Pata. En effet, le second guitariste était enroulé dans plusieurs guirlandes, une étoile en guise de couronne ornait sa tête et deux boules lui pendaient aux oreilles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de tout ça, mais le bassiste n'en finissait jamais de lui rajouter des décorations. Il finit donc par capituler, et afficha un visage blasé. Un malicieux sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Heath qui sauta dans les bras de Pata, manquant de l'étouffer. Malgré les protestations du guitariste, Heath continuait de le serrer contre lui. Après avoir réussis à se dégager de cette étreinte forcée et s'être débarrassé de toutes ces breloques scintillantes, il s'assit sur un fauteuil pour manifester son mécontentement. Heath le voyant bien, il le rejoignit pour déposer un long baiser sur sa joue. Ce fut la fête dans la tête de Pata, qui avait réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le regard de hide se tourna alors vers les deux autres gosses de la pièce. Yoshiki écrasait son meilleur ami étalé de tout son long sur le sol, tentant de lui faire avaler une boule. Et Toshi se fendait la poire sous lui en même tant que de gigoter comme un dératé. Le leader le maintenait à terre comme il le pouvait. Dans la bataille, il finit par se prendre un pied du chanteur en pleine figure. Il émit un grand cris suivit du mot « vengeance » qui résonna en écho dans la salle. Toshi fut alors assaillit par une horde de chatouille et aucun moyen de s'en défaire ! Les rires fusaient de toutes part. Notre petite touffe rose décida de se joindre à eux. N'était-ce pas lui le gamin, à la base ? A croire que non ! Il sauta donc sur les deux corps de Yoshiki et Toshi. Des cris étouffés se firent entendre, suivit d'un « Bonzaï » lancé par Heath qui venait à son tour de sauter dans le tas. Tous, mis a part Pata, se retrouvait à former une pyramide humaine. A part Pata ? Bien qu'il soit le plus sage de tous, il vint compléter le tableau en s'asseyant sur le siège qu'on venait de lui confectionner, à savoir les corps entassés de ses amis. Les quatre autres se levèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant tomber le second guitariste à la renverse. Il y eu un gros blanc où tous regardèrent le brun qui affichait vraiment une mou délirante. Puis, explosion de rire collective, auquel vint se joindre celui de Pata quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés et qu'ils eurent reprit autant leurs souffles que leurs esprits, ils se mirent d'un commun accord à décorer le sapin. Ce fut un bon quart d'heure plus tard que finalement, l'arbre de noël fut joliment orné de boules et de guirlandes noires et rouges. Couleurs de leur groupe.

_Enfin fini !_ s'exclama Toshi d'un ton joyeux

_Non, pas encore. _

Et hide sortit d'un sac qui était resté à part la dernière et la plus importante touche finale de leur sapin. Il l'avait fabriqué de ses propres mains et n'en était pas peu fier. De plus, la réaction de ses amis ne put que le rendre heureux. En haut du sapin, il déposa donc à la place d'une étoile, cette décoration qu'il avait prit plaisir à réaliser. Un X, en leur honneur / à leur effigie

_Là, c'est parfait !_

Ils se reculèrent tout pour observer leur œuvre. Oui, maintenant, c'était parfait.

_- - - - - _

_Vos avis ?_

_Ça me motivera à écrire la suite *-*._

_des bisous. _


	2. Les joies des aphrodisiaques

Titre: **Noël chez les X : Partie 2 → ****Les joies des aphrodisiaques.**

Disclaimer: Toujours pareil.

Pairing : hide X Yoshiki (parce que « Warushinda » m'avait demander ce pairing, et que ça collait parfaitement avec le contexte xP)

Note de l'auteur : Vala vala la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise, la troisième arrive dans très peut de temps ^=^ avec un autre pairing (; . BISOUS et JOYEUX NOËL. =)

**Yoshiki X hide**

**Les joies des aphrodisiaques.**

Yoshiki venait d'entrer timidement dans la pièce qu'un serveur lui avait indiquée. Le batteur resta quelque peu bouche bée. Certes, plus grand chose ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, mais ça avait de son charme, ici. Tout était rouge et blanc. Le sol, recouvert d'une légère couche de neige artificielle, contrastait parfaitement avec les décorations de noël cramoisies qui pendaient au plafond. Boules, guirlandes, houx, même le sapin - entreposé dans un angle de la salle - n'avaient pas été oubliés. Après s'être attardé sur le décor global, il observa plus en détail la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. A l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part d'hide, c'était plutôt simple. Quelques petites étoiles vertes et des traînées de paillettes s'étalaient autour de jolis sets de table dorés. L'argenterie était belle, mais pas non plus extraordinaire. Ça avait de son charme, vraiment. L'ensemble rendait l'atmosphère extrêmement chaleureuse. Enfin, ce n'était pas seulement la pièce en elle même qui dégageait cette aura, mais plutôt la personne qui était attablée. Il regardait, un sourire enfantin inondant son visage, les cadeaux placés sous le sapin – sûrement des faux – et ça devait lui rappeler bon nombre de souvenirs. hide avait toujours par dessus tout aimé noël, il organisait tous le temps des fêtes énormes, n'œuvrant jamais dans la demi-mesure. Seulement cette année, le guitariste avait invité Yoshiki au restaurant. Pourquoi ? Pata et Heath le passaient chacun de leur côté, Toshi était retourné dans sa famille et il ne restait donc plus qu'eux deux. Le batteur se contentait de cette version là des choses, c'était beaucoup plus plausible que n'importe quelle autre explication. Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, il continua de regarder son ami. Le guitariste ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec la salle. Il arborait des vêtements de couleurs différentes, rose – sa couleur fétiche - mais aussi du vert. Ça n'allait fichtrement pas ensemble, mais comme tout ce qui était dépareillé, hide le portait à merveille. Ce fut à ce moment là que le guitariste se rendit compte de la présence de son leader. Heureux, il lui fit de grand signe. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour manifester sa présence, hide était seul dans la pièce. Yoshiki avait toujours apprécié cette spontanéité chez hide, ce côté joyeux qu'il avait la plupart du temps. C'était rassurant pour lui, alors qu'il avait plutôt tendance à broyer du noir, d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans son entourage. Qui plus est, hide était une personne avec qui on pouvait s'amuser et s'exprimer librement sans réserve ; ça avait ses bons côtés. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du batteur, parce que hide secouait toujours les bras en l'air, alors qu'il avait pourtant commencé à avancer.

Ne soit pas timide voyons ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai la dalle moi !

Peut être que ça ne connotait rien pour hide... c'était même sûr d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait aucun sous entendus à travers cette réplique innocente. Pourtant, Yoshiki sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, mais qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait décidément aujourd'hui ? Quelles étaient toutes ces questions et constatations étranges qui trottaient dans sa tête ? Il allait cependant s'assoir, tentant d'oublier tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et qu'il avait sans doute mal interprété. Quand ils furent tout deux bien installés, la conversation démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. hide n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à s'accommoder des formalités d'usages. Il jugeait que les _« Salut ? Ça va ? »_ étaient inutiles, quand quelqu'un allait bien ça se voyait - tout comme quand il allait mal, pas besoin de demander pour savoir ça ! Le guitariste agrippa joyeusement le menu. Son ventre criait sérieusement famine depuis qu'il attendait son leader ! Yoshiki fit de même, perdu dans les milliers de plats que le restaurant proposaient pour l'occasion. Il demanda conseil à son ami, après tout, il devait connaître, ici, non ?

Tiens ! Et si on commençait par du caviar ? Pas que j'en raffole, mais il paraît que c'est un excellent aphrodisiaque.

hide avait dit cela avec un sourire qui devait lui faire quatre voir cinq fois le tour de la tête, ce sourire taquin que Yoshiki connaissait tant. Le batteur croyait divaguer, ou sans doute qu'il s'arrêtait trop sur des détails. hide faisait peut être toujours beaucoup de sous entendus de ce genre, mais là, ça lui sautait aux yeux tout d'un coup. Ça ne devait être qu'une impression, oui, sûrement. Cela dit, il se cacha tout de même derrière son menu, répondant la négative : il n'aimait pas le caviar ! Du moins, pas ce soir. Ils finirent donc tout deux par choisir, l'un prenant le repas « spécial », l'autre une simple formule, accompagnée d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Des plats français furent servis, et c'était vraiment bon ! Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, la bouteille d'alcool descendit peu ; ils burent modérément – soit deux verres chacun. Ce n'était certes pas beaucoup pour un soir de fête, mais l'un comme l'autre tenait à rester lucide ce soir. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, évidemment, mais ça ne changeait pas la donne. Alors que hide finissait son dernier verre de vin, un peu de liquide rouge tâcha ses lèvres. Il eut bien vite fait de passer un coup de langue dessus pour ne perdre aucune goutte de ce breuvage précieux. Pendant ce temps, si petit soit-il, Yoshiki resta bloqué sur ce mouvement – sensuel – que le guitariste achevait de faire avec sa langue. Il resta d'ailleurs quelques secondes après encore à observer les lèvres de hide, se disant qu'elles étaient vraiment tentantes. Un léger gloss rose que l'on devinait à la fraise s'accordait parfaitement avec la forme de ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses. Et si en si peu de temps Yoshiki pu constater ce qu'en des années il n'avait jamais remarqué, hide, lui, prit le batteur en flagrant délit. Il lui tira alors la langue, et Yoshiki reprit ses esprits, remarquant qu'il venait de se faire capter. Il se sentit légèrement honteux à vrai dire, ne sachant lui même pas totalement ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais hide, lui, avait sa petite idée là dessus.

Tu veux goûter ?

Yoshiki fit un bon sur sa chaise. C'était quoi cette proposition tout d'un coup ? Il lui proposait ça comme ça, sans prévenir ? Juste parce qu'il avait buggué sur ses lèvres ?

Mon plat. Je te promet, c'est exquis !

Le batteur émit un long soupir de soulagement. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait l'esprit mal placé ce soir. D'un côté, hide ne l'aidait pas non plus, il fallait bien le dire !

Oui. Je veux bien.

hide planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande et l'amena jusqu'à la bouche de Yoshiki.

Fait aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Le batteur ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma sur le couvert. hide ne la retira cependant pas tout de suite, plantant son regard remplis de malice dans celui désorienté de son leader. Il restèrent comme ça un moment, puis le guitariste retira lentement la fourchette de la bouche de Yoshiki et la porta à la sienne. Là Yoshiki ne put vraiment plus se voiler la face, il y avait forcement quelque chose qui se passait. Sinon, pourquoi hide, depuis le début de la soirée, s'entêterait-il à glisser des mots lourds de sens ou des gestes étranges à l'adresse du batteur ? Yoshiki, fixant le guitariste, n'avait même pas pensé à avaler ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

Il faut que je t'apprenne à mâcher peut être ? Ça pourrait être drôle tu sais.

hide accompagna sa remarque d'un petit rire, se moquant de son très cher ami, alors que ce dernier, justement, avala sans mâcher le contenu de sa bouche. Et bien évidemment, il manqua de s'étouffer.

Tu vois ! Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne, t'es un vrai gosse tiens !

hide fanfaronnait intérieurement, il avait définitivement mit Yoshiki dans l'embarras, et ça se voyait rien qu'à son regard perdu. Ce que ça pouvait être bon de voir son leader ainsi. Cependant, le repas se finit sans trop de mal, hide avait décidé de le ménager un peu en attendant la suite. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer ! Quand le repas prit fin, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la rue pour se rendre chez Yoshiki. Après un bon repas consistant, rien de tel que de la marche pour digérer. hide s'amusait comme d'habitude, avec un rien qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il imitait à l'instant un funambule en marchant sur la bordure du trottoir. Ça faisait vraiment rêver Yoshiki ce genre de comportement. Il n'arrivait pas à être ainsi, lui, beaucoup trop sérieux sûrement pour se lâcher à ce point. Ça n'avait pourtant rien de bien sorcier, juste qu'à son âge ce genre de chose ne se faisait plus, et même si hide se permettait de le faire, c'était simplement parce que c'était hide, justement ! Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, bien que tout le monde soit unique, ça avait quand même son sens. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, il s'était arrêté pour le regarder, et hide aussi d'ailleurs. Le guitariste venait de se retourner pour faire face au batteur.

Fais gaffe, des étoiles commencent à briller !

Yoshiki regarda le ciel. Ce soir, aucun point lumineux ne jalonnait celui ci, alors quoi ? Où, des étoiles ? Il n'était pas à même de comprendre, mais tant pis. hide savait lui, et ça le faisait même sourire, l'ignorance de son leader. Il recommença alors son petit combat contre le trottoir, jusqu'à ce que l'immeuble de Yoshiki fut visible, et que bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte. Après être entrés, et s'être installés confortablement sur le canapé, les deux amis reprirent une discussion tranquille. Le temps passa, et minuit sonna, dehors. Non pas que hide était capricieux, mais là, il avait une vrai idée en tête. Une idée bien précise, et qu'il voulait mettre en pratique là tout de suite, parce que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

Dit … Le papa noël est censé être passé là ! Il sont où mes cadeaux ?

Alors que hide déblatérait sa phrase, Yoshiki n'écoutait qu'à moitié, concentré sur la moue vraiment trop craquante que faisait hide. Il s'était tout d'abord mordu le plus fort possible la lèvre inférieure pour résister, chose que le guitariste n'avait même pas remarquée tellement lui aussi, était impatient. Quand hide acheva sa phrase, Yoshiki se jeta sur lui sans se poser de question. Il l'allongea d'abord sur le canapé, puis approcha lentement son visage du siens. Quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, et que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, le batteur murmura :

Sois patient, il arrive, ton cadeau.

hide ferma alors les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation à venir qu'il anticipait déjà. Yoshiki scella alors ses lèvres à celles de hide, qui s'épousèrent parfaitement. Ce fut un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, mais le plus long possible. Yoshiki se recula alors un peu, et se lécha les lèvres, alors que hide restait paupières closes, à profiter de la chaleur qui l'enivrait.

Framboise … je m'étais trompé.

hide n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions sur cette affirmation puisque le batteur venait de nouveau de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ensuite tout se passa vite, mais avec une extrême douceur l'un envers l'autre. Yoshiki prit plaisir à enlever un à un les vêtements de hide, bien décidé à le faire languir, de la même façon que lui l'avait provoqué toute la soirée. Quant à hide, il se laissa faire, surpris que ce soit Yoshiki qui prennent les initiatives alors qu'il croyait qu'il serait au moins un peu réticent - mais non. Cependant, ça ne pouvait lui faire que plus plaisir, et foule de sentiments vinrent toquer à la porte de son cœur. Dieu que ça pouvait lui faire un bien fou, la moindre des caresses tendres de Yoshiki, le moindre de ses mots doux, de ses baisers, le moindre de ses mouvements à son intention, tout simplement. Il attendait ça depuis des mois, que Yoshiki se rende compte qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant que c'était le cas, ce n'était que meilleur. _« C'est toujours meilleur quand on attend »_, comme on dit, et le proverbe dit vrai ! Alors qu'hide était déjà nu, il ôta aussi tous les vêtements de son amant. A présent, leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien qui ne pouvait les gêner. Le contact était vraiment agréable. En fait non, c'était bien mieux que ça, mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le définir. Les caresses perduraient, et bien que c'était déjà l'extase, là, ils commençaient à être au maximum de leur contenance. Yoshiki plongea son regard dans celui de hide, comme pour lui demander si c'était bon, qu'il pouvait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. hide, ne trouvant pas la force de parler, ne put répondre que par des gestes. Il entoura le cou du batteur de ses bras, lui donna un baiser hardant et finit par croiser ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. Yoshiki s'avança donc, alors que hide aussi, se rapprochait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et le batteur le pénétra lentement et avec le plus de douceur possible. hide n'eut pas mal, c'était loin d'être sa première fois avec un homme. Cela dit, c'était la première fois avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment, et c'était totalement différent. La chaleur qui vous envahit lorsque l'être que vous chérissez le plus au monde se fond avec votre corps, cette sensations énorme qui vous enveloppe entièrement et votre cœur qui se sert, puis les battements qui s'accélèrent frénétiquement, sans vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Il bat toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, au rythme des mouvements de votre partenaire. Leurs deux respirations saccadées s'accordaient à la perfection, alors que des gémissements de bien être venaient s'y mêler. Ce fut dans un ultime coup de rein que Yoshiki et hide lâchèrent des cris de jouissance et se libérèrent en même temps. Yoshiki se retira et se leva légèrement, se tenant grâce à ses deux bras placés de part et d'autre de la tête de hide. Il l'observait. hide avait des yeux magnifiques à cet instant, ce genre de regard qui parle bien plus que les mots. Yoshiki se dit que vraiment, il était nul de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt l'intérêt spécial que lui portait hide, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui glissait des petits sous-entendus. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et se blottit contre lui. C'était étroit, là, dans le canapé, mais ils trouvaient bien leur place, l'un contre l'autre. Yoshiki approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'hide avant de lui chuchoter :

Joyeux noël.

Mais hide était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Noël arrangé

Titre: **Noël chez les X : Partie 3 → Noël arrangé **

Disclaimer: comme d'hab.

Pairing : Heath X Pata.

Note de l'auteur : Troisième OS avec le couple Pata X Heath que j'adore (; . J'aime vraiment mettre en scène ce pairing parce que ça me permet de faire passer Heath pour un gamin … et j'aime l'imaginer comme ça (bien que je sois sûrement à dix milles lieux de la réalité, hein, je m'en doute bien XD). Et puis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit sur eux, vous étiez contente, donc je remet ça (^=^). Bonne lecture, et à toute suite pour la suite (oui parce que finalement ya une quatrième partie

**Pata X Heath**

**Noël arrangé**

Somnolant tranquillement dans son canapé, Pata, un verre de _Jack Daniel's_ à la main, se reposait tant bien que mal. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de repos. Cela dit, en ce jour spécial, c'était tout à fait normal. Enfin, spécial pour les autres, mais pas pour lui. Noël ne l'avait jamais vraiment emballé, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que chaque année il le passait plus ou moins seul. Cette fois-ci, c'était en compagnie de son alcool préféré, des meilleurs cigarettes existantes et de sa guitare qu'il le passait. Quand il eut fini de boire, il commença à gratter les cordes de son instrument, jouant des airs au hasard. Puis soudain, les premières notes de _Joker _le coupèrent dans sa rêverie. Pata posa sa guitare sur son socle et chercha son portable. Qui pouvait bien le déranger le jour de noël ? Non mais vraiment. Le prénom qui s'afficha sur l'écran lui fit ouvrir de grand yeux, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourquoi donc Taiji venait l'ennuyer ce soir ? Il voulait peut être qu'ils aillent faire le tour des bars ensemble comme autrefois ? Après avoir émit moult hypothèses, il se décida enfin à regarder le message. Comme il s'y était attendu, c'était bel et bien une invitation, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, pas pour aller boire. Il lui donnait rendez-vous … dans … en plein centre de Tokyo devant la _Tokyo Tower_ ? Pas vraiment l'endroit habituel... Enfin bon, Pata n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser mille et une question. Un vieux pote l'appelle, un jour de fête qui plus est, alors pourquoi refuser l'invitation ? Cinq minutes plus tard, ayant entre temps répondu oui, on le retrouva dehors à marcher dans le froid. Il prit le métro, puis arriva devant la grande tour. Taiji n'était pas encore là, il ne manquait plus que ça tient ! C'était lui qui avait proposé et il se permettait d'être en retard, par ce froid en plus. Il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil ça et là avant de reconnaître, de l'autre côté de la place, une petite tête brune bien emmitouflée sous plusieurs écharpes. Ce n'était certes pas Taiji, mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas là, autant aller le saluer. Pata donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de la dite personne ce qui eu pour résultat de la faire sursauter.

_- Pata ?????????????_

Quand il reconnu le guitariste, il fit un bon.

_- Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- J'attends Taiji. Et toi mon petit Hiroshi-chan ?_

_- Ah bah euuu … Tiens, ça serait pas Taiji là ? demanda innocemment ce dernier en pointant un doigt vers le trottoir d'en face._

En effet, ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir un homme du style et du gabarit du bassiste se fondre dans la masse des gens. Enfin, ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était qu'il avait l'air de s'en aller, et d'ailleurs, il devait être pressé pour presque courir. Ou avait-il tout simplement peur de représailles ? Et Taiji aurait pu. Non mais quelle idée avait eu Toshi de lui demander de jouer les agences matrimoniales ?! Et lui qui avait cédé en plus. Il se sentait vraiment idiot d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Envoyer un SMS à Pata ainsi qu'à Heath pour qu'ils passent noël ensemble... C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moyen. En attendant, les deux membres de X se retrouvaient bien bête là, à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

_- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir._

_- Hein ?_

Il le faisait vraiment exprès, Heath, ou il ne comprenait vraiment pas le but de la manœuvre ? Toujours était-il qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose maintenant qu'ils étaient là tout les deux. Le guitariste considéra son vis-à-vis pendant un moment. Il était vraiment beau comme ça, enfoui sous toutes ses couches de vêtement, et en plus de ça, ses lèvres gercées légèrement violacés par le froid qui tremblaient n'étaient autre qu'une invitation. Heath se sentit gêné d'être observé ainsi. Pata prit alors l'initiative de bouger, qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient, il fallait qu'ils bougent sinon, le plus jeune allait vraiment finir par mourir glacé par le froid. Pata glissa sa main dans celle de Heath et commença à avancer. Le bassiste se maudit d'avoir mis des gants, puisqu'à cause de ça il ne pouvait sentir la peau de Pata contre la sienne. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, trop timide pour le faire lui même. Il avait même longtemps espéré que Pata lui propose de passer noël avec lui, seulement ce n'était jamais arrivé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le message de Taiji, il broyait du noir tout seul chez lui, se demandant s'il devait appeler ou non le guitariste. Cela dit, le résultat n'en était pas moins bien, il était désormais avec Pata, c'était ce qui importait le plus.

_- Pata ???_

_- Hummm ?_

_- Je veux une glace._

Le guitariste s'arrêta net, lâcha la main de Heath et se mit face à lui. Il lui posa une main sur le front et prit un air effaré.

_- Rassure-moi Hiroshi-chan, tu n'es pas malade, tout vas bien ?_

_- Beuuuh non ça va, pourquoi ??_

_- Tu ressemble à un glaçon et tu veux manger une …_

_- Glace._

L'énorme sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Heath ne put que confirmer que Pata ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Heath ça, exiger une glace tel un gosse, en plein hiver. Autant dire, chose introuvable. Cela dit, le visage magnifique qu'il affichait ne pouvait que faire craquer Pata. Il soupira et reprit son chemin. Le bassiste s'accrocha à son bras comme un enfant et lui emboita le pas. Pata s'arrêta au premier _combini_ qu'ils rencontrèrent. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, il fut retenu par Heath.

_- Fraise, ne ?_

_- Tu perd pas le nord toi !_

Attendrit, Pata lui ébouriffa les cheveux et alla acheter la fameuse glace.

_- Monsieur est servit !_

Ce n'était certes pas le moment pour manger une telle chose, mais la bouille satisfaite et angélique d'un Heath qui mange une glace comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde, ça ne se rate surtout pas. Alors ça valait bien le coup de passer pour un idiot à commander une glace par un temps pareil. Même tout l'or du monde n'était pas comparable au sourire que Heath montrait à cet instant précis. Au même moment, Pata reçut de nouveau un message. De Taiji, pour changer.

« _Emmène le à la grande roue_ »

Pata regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de Taiji mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être loin. C'était quoi son problème, au juste ? Il était tellement en manque d'amour qu'il se sentait obligé de forcer les autres ? Enfin, forcer, c'était un bien grand mot. Puis c'était vrai que tout le monde avait remarqué que depuis un petit moment, lui et Heath se tournaient autour sans vraiment arriver à quoi que ce soit. La faute à qui d'ailleurs, hein ? Pata éteignit son téléphone et le rangea. Il se dit que quand même, il pourrait remercier Taiji, mais pas tant que la soirée ne serait pas terminée. Tout pouvait encore arriver, et c'était fou comme quand on était avec Heath, tout pouvait changer de cap d'un moment à l'autre. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire l'enfant et de ne rien comprendre. Pata se demandait même d'ailleurs s'il n'en faisait pas parfois exprès, juste pour rire, ou si c'était vraiment inconscient. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il n'allait pas reprocher à Heath ce trait de caractère qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux au fur et à mesure.

Une fois que le bassiste eut finit sa glace, Pata suivit donc le conseil de Taiji et le fit marcher quelque temps pour l'emmener au lieu désiré. Les yeux de Heath brillèrent alors qu'il regardait en l'air, pour pouvoir bien observer toute la grande roue.

_- Pata-chaaaaaan …_

_- Nani ?_

_- C'est troooooooooooooooooooop beauuuuuuu._

_- Hein ? Tu n'étais jamais venu là ?_

_- Si._

_- Bin alors ?_

_- Mais c'est quand même magnifique !_

_- Ah._

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes plantés là.

_- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle vas s'effondrer sinon ! Aller viens, on monte !_

_- Vrai ?_

_- Non, je l'ai dit pour te dégouter, parce que ça m'amuse de te voir triste ! Mais oui vrai, pauvre quiche !_

_- Je ressemble pas à une quiche T_T_

_- Non, ta raison, j'aurais plutôt dit à un bébé chat, mais après, tout dépend du point du vu._

Discussion close, Pata prit une fois de plus les devants et entraîna le bassiste à sa suite dans une cabine de la grande roue. Comme il s'y attendait, plus la cabine gagnait en hauteur, plus Heath affichait une mine émerveillée. Bon, c'était certes vraiment agréable de le voir heureux à ce point, mais le guitariste aurait aimé accaparer un tant soit peu son attention. Et Heath, qui ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Enfin ça, c'était ce que Pata croyait. En réalité, là, même s'il était vraiment content d'être là, il aurait aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris. C'était quoi ce plan là ? L'emmener dans une roue comme font les couples d'adolescent lorsqu'il sont à leur premier rendez-vous. Heath avait l'impression de retomber au lycée. Non pas que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir, c'était vraiment trop gentil pour qu'il n'aime pas l'attention, mais il se sentait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Ça faisait maintenant des mois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Pata, tout comme son ami de son côté. Seulement, depuis, leur histoire tournait en rond, Heath étant beaucoup trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et Pata … Pata il n'avait juste pas fait attention à ça. Étant donné que le bassiste évitait toujours le plus possible d'être seul avec son ami, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir, l'opportunité se présentait, et à vrai dire, il avait une envie folle de coller Heath contre la vitre et de lui dire clairement qu'il n'en avait rien a foutre du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, mais qu'il aurait bien aimé faire autre chose à la place de regarder dehors... Il ne voulait pas brusquer le bassiste, là était le seul hic, parce qu'il ignorait que de son côté, il désirait tout autant la même chose.

Heath lâcha le paysage des yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Pata. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il alla s'assoir sur ses genoux, et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Il attira le guitariste contre lui et posa le plus délicatement possible ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. Leurs yeux se fermèrent par automatisme. Cependant, le baiser ne dura pas bien longtemps, brisé par Heath qui se recula. Soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Il ne trouva donc rien d'autre à dire que :

_- C'était pour te réchauffer._

_- J'ai pas froid._

Heath posa une main sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

_- Ton cœur._

Ce fut au tour de Pata d'embrasser Heath. Il pressa avidement ses lèvres contre celles du bassiste, y mettant tout son amour, lui prouvant qu'il était bel et bien présent et que c'était bel et bien réel. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer.

_- Et, c'était pour quoi ça ? demanda Heath_

_- Joyeux noël mon petit Hiroshi-chan... Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

_- Oui, je le sais, et c'est tout aussi réciproque._

Le ton sérieux que Heath prit étonna Pata. Il n'avait plus là, son petit Hiroshi-chan enfantin, mais bien l'adulte sûr de ses sentiments. Le bassiste se lova dans les bras de Pata, calant sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Il le serra fort contre lui, humant son parfum enivrant. Dans cet étrange petit cocon que formait la cabine, nos deux musiciens se contentèrent de rester blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient longtemps attendu pour que cela arrive, et la simplicité du moment ne leur était que plus profitable. Cependant, la roue s'arrêta tout à coup. Les techniciens annoncèrent une panne de courant, et au même moment, Heath resserra très fortement son étreinte.

_- Ça ne vas pas mon petit Hiroshi-chan ?_

_- J'ai le vertige._

Et Pata soupira à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, son petit Heath était de retour.


	4. Ne pas oublier Toshi, ne ?

Titre: **Noël chez les X : Partie 4 → Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier Toshi, ne ? XD **

Pairing : Aucun

Note de l'auteur : Quatrième et dernière partie, je devais en faire que trois, ouais, mais ça c'est vraiment rien. Trois ligne écrites vite fait parce que j'étais inspirée xD. Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de noël et tout plein de cadeaux. Bisouuuus.

**Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier Toshi, ne ?**

**Et que Taiji à le droit de ne pas être qu'un agent matrimonial XD.**

Dans un champs à une centaine de kilomètre de nos deux couples, un jeune homme était assis et contemplait le ciel étoilé. Son téléphone sonna, il savait déjà qui c'était et s'empressa de répondre.

_- Moshi Moshi ?_

_- Mission accomplie, les deux couillons se font la cour comme des ados dans la grande roue._

_- Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça… Tu peux aller rejoindre Kiyoshi (1) maintenant (^=^)_

_- Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_- K.A.Z (2) le sait, donc hide le sait, donc je le sais._

_- Je hais Kiyoshi qui a trop confiance en K.A.Z, qui a trop confiance en hide, qui a trop confiance en toi !_

_- Mais non, tu nous aimes tous voyons !_

_- C'est ce qu'on dit !_

Bon je te laisse, moi j'ai des gosses à aller faire rire, ahhh… c'est triste de devoir passer noël en famille. Puis, ne fais pas attendre Kiyoshi plus longtemps, il se pourrait que tu n'aies pas le temps de dire ouf ! en rentrant que tu sois déjà passé aux choses sérieuses.

_- Toshi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais trop ?_

_- Tous le temps, surtout du temps où tu étais dans X !_

_- Et bien une fois de plus, ferme là, t'as l'esprit trop pervers !_

_- Comme si j'avais tord !_

_- Kiyoshi n'est pas comme ça !_

_- Mais bien sûr !_

_- Tu n'avais pas des gosses à faire rire toi ?_

_- Ah si, tu as raison, j'y retourne !_

La conversation s'arrêta là. Toshi retourna dans la maison et fut d'ailleurs drôlement bien accueillit par tous les petits bambins qui n'attendaient que ça, de pouvoir se moquer de la crête aux couleurs de noël qu'il s'était spécialement refaite pour l'occasion. Quant à Taiji, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, espérant ne pas avoir trop fait attendre son amant, parce qu'après tout c'était véridique… Kiyoshi était un vrai pervers !

_

* * *

_

_(1) Bon je déballe ma science parce que je sais vraiment pas si vous avez entendu parler de lui xD. C'était un des guitariste des Spread Beaver. Il est actuellement dans le groupe LUCY._

_(2) Et on remet ça xD. Lui aussi, c'était un guitariste des Spread Beaver (^=^). Vous devez sûrement plus le connaître comme membre de VAMPS ( : ._


End file.
